


i know what makes you tick

by startswithana



Series: girlsos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Engagement, F/F, Female Luke Hemmings, Female Michael Clifford, Fluff and Smut, Girl 5sos, Love, Marriage, Series, Smut, idk - Freeform, so cute, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithana/pseuds/startswithana
Summary: luke and michael in love, some cute smut etc





	i know what makes you tick

**Author's Note:**

> comment any ideas to help or what you think! Leave a like
> 
> xx

Mikey truly felt as though nobody has ever made her feel the way Luke does.

The two girls had been dating for 4 years, since their senior year of high school. Everybody could tell that the two were made for each other, they've known each other for a little over 10 years, their mums having been friends and they were forced to hang out with each other.

But now, in their shared bedroom that sort of looks like it was decorated long ago, with the faded glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling above their bed and beat up loveseat in the corner that michela insisted they keep and put up.

The sun was still setting as it was getting later and later and there's a golden glow through the room illumination the lovers as they mingle in the soft white comforter

michela's skin is beautifully pale and covered in a sheen of sweat as her girlfriend rubs her clit with purpose, her soft ocean eyes staring into her own emerald's. luke smiles and kisses slowly along her jawline and making her way down to the pale breasts and pale pink nipples, leaning down to take one in between her lips. mikey moans out softly, cupping her blonde head and holding her close to her as she sucks softly

"mhm lu, need you, please." she whispers, her raspy voice coming out in short pants, breaking as she speaks

luke pulls away slowly, nipping along the side of her breast before glancing up into her emerald eyes "what do you need me to do baby?" she asks with a small giggle, biting her lip as she shifts her hand slightly so her middle finger could slip into her, thrusting it slowly as she presses the slightest bit harder with her thumb 

the darker blonde cries out, tipping her head back as her back arches up into the longer girl's body "oh god, just like that." she sobs and reaches down to hold her wrist, holding it close to her "oh my- fuck!" she gasps when she brushes that wonderful spot that made her see stars 

"don't stop, please, don't stop," luke smiles and leans up to kiss her softly "yeah, baby?" she makes eye contact with the blissed-out girl, nodding to her and biting her lip after to contain her smile, watching as michela nods along with her 

luke always loved what she could do to the older girl who really hadn't had much experience before they got together, she just knew how to take care of her girlfriend and give her the most pleasure everytime they were intimate 

she slows her thumb before stopping her rubbing on her clit to slip her ring finger in beside her other "you gonna cum for me baby? gonna cum on my fingers?" 

michela gasps and nods quickly "yes, so so close, please keep going." she whimpers and moves her hand from luke's wrist to her own clit, rubbing with full purpose "lu, please." she whimpers as she brings luke's thumb back to her "please, please make me cum." she moans, the blonde smiles and pecks her lips a few times "you're doing so well mikey, you're so close baby, i can feel it. just come for me." she whispers, rubbing her free hand over michela's pale stomach 

the darker blonde throws her head back and arches up into her girlfriend, "gonna come lu," her voice is tight and eyes clenched shut, her brows crunch together. she looks scared but luke looks soft, happy, just keep working her hand between michela's legs as she starts to whimper, biting her lip and then luke's shoulder. the blonde gasps as her teeth sink in but isn't bothered by it 

if you were to look at them, you could see how in love they are. Absolutely stunning together as michela came with a few small short gasps of 'luke' and luke is cupping michela's jaw with her wet hand as she kisses the trembling blonde's lips as she calms down 

"marry me, yeah?" she whispers softly, kissing along her chin and jawline before pulling back to stare at her 

michela looks up in shock, her messy hair sticking to her forehead with sweat "w-what?" 

luke smiles and pulls her close, wiping her fingers on the sticky sheets "marry me, this isn't the way I wanted to ask you but you look so gorgeous and i just- i love you so much, will you marry me?" she whispers softly, tucking the girls unruly hair behind her ears, she can see the tears in her girlfriends eyes as she looks over her face 

she nods quickly, wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her into a hug "yes, oh my god, yes." she sobs, her tears beginning to roll down her cheeks "you absolute idiot, i can't believe you've asked me to marry you after sex." she chuckles as luke presses their foreheads together "what can i say, if got a romantic touch." she giggles and leans over the edge of the bed and into the bedside drawer on her side of the bed 

she pulls out a little ring box before showing it to her "i know this isn't what you would have liked for a proposal but i seriously love you and i cant wait to marry you." luke says softly as she opens the box and slips the ring on her FIANCE's finger "i love you so much lukey," michela whispers, admiring the ring on her finger 

"michela hemmings." michela says with a content smile 

luke bites her lip to contain her huge smile and excitement "i love the sound of that,"


End file.
